Computer hardware can be virtualized by inserting a controlling mechanism (termed hypervisor or virtual machine monitor) between the physical hardware and the operating system (OS). Such virtualization can be used for server consolidation, OS and application testing and debugging, reliability and survivability. Virtualization systems for PC-class hardware are becoming increasingly common.
A major challenge arising in virtualized environments is management, especially in the field of consolidation. In such settings, dozens or hundreds of virtualized machines (also termed guests) could be running under a single physical machine. Any one of the virtual machines could be failing or exhibiting degraded performance.
In some cases, the virtual machines, and especially guest operating systems, can not be modified to include a virtual machine.
There is a need to provide efficient methods, computer program products and a system for evaluating a virtual machine.